


The Food Might be Bad, but the Company is Great (pt. 2)

by yellowsubmarines



Series: Cassie Needs to Stop (Fookowl Shenanigans) [2]
Category: Xanje
Genre: F/F, Fluff, btw im like rly sick to the point I might actually puke rn, enjoy it friends, i love it so much tho, idfk man I try my best, right - Freeform, so this is part two, so why not write this thing, this took forever, thisll be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsubmarines/pseuds/yellowsubmarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same fic, from Azzy's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Food Might be Bad, but the Company is Great (pt. 2)

**Author's Note:**

> same disclaimers apply from part one (the cussing one especially)  
> ahhhhhhhhhh bye friends hugs hugs enjoy the fic

"No!" Azzy shouted in frustration, pounding her hands on the steering wheel. "Shit!" She turned the key again, the car's rumbling sound of life barely visible. The rumbling lasted for about two seconds before dying down again. She gave up and let her forehead rest against the wheel, sighing in defeat. The battery was dead, of _course_ the battery was dead. She got out her phone and looked through her contacts with one eye open, before finding the person she wanted to talk to and hitting the 'call' button.

"Hello?" the voice answered on the other line.

"Arashi?"

She sighed. "What happened this time, Azzy?"

"Why do you assume something happened?" Azzy scoffed, sitting up and leaning against the back of the car seat.

"You never use that tone with me unless you screwed something up. Now is this 'I set the couch on fire Arashi help' bad or 'a penny got lodged in the garbage disposal and now it sounds like there's heavy metal music coming out of it' bad?"

She rolled her eyes, though a smile spread across her face. "How about my car battery's dead and I need you to jump-start my car bad?"

"Alright. Where are you right now, then?"

"Parking lot of my apartment."

"Thank God you aren't in some alley or something." She let out a giggle. "I'll be there soon."

~~

"You know," Azzy deadpanned as she leaned against the car, her arms crossed over her chest, "I did have somewhere important to be."

A few seconds of silence occurred before Arashi spoke up from under the hood of the car. "How important?"

"Remember that job interview I was telling you about? Yeah, that was..." she looked down to her phone that read '1:30' with a scowl, "...an hour ago," she muttered bitterly.

Arashi lowered the hood of Azzy's car and raised an eyebrow at her. "Like you'd ever make a good waitress anyways." She made her way to her side, mirroring Azzy's crossed arms. "You have to be friendly to get money; you wouldn't survive a week before quitting."

Azzy slugged Arashi in the arm, earning a giggle from her. She moved to Azzy's side and threw an arm around her waist, hugging her to her side. "How about I take your car off your hands to charge up the battery and then pick you up and take you to dinner?" Arashi negotiated. Azzy obliged and dropped her keys in Arashi's palm. Content with this, Arashi smiled and squeezed her one last time before stepping into the car and sliding out of the parking lot.

As she slipped away, Azzy put only the brightest of grins and flipped her off. Arashi returned the gesture from inside the car once she spotted Azzy, and finally drove out of sight.

Azzy wouldn't just give her keys to anyone. Arashi and her held such a special bond; she would trust that girl with her life. She was her best friend, and she always seemed to know how to get Azzy out of a bad situation. She really appreciated that, even if she didn't say it out loud very often. Though Arashi could always pick out the unsaid words among the silence.

She knew Arashi would be needing to drive the car for at least another hour to fully charge up it's battery, so she thought of ways to kill time. She eventually decided to go to a coffee shop in walking distance from her apartment.

She drank her coffee in silence for about thirty minutes before she fully became bored out of her mind. She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground and finally got up. She threw her cup away and started walking in no particular direction - she just knew it wasn't in the direction of her apartment. 

She stumbled across a diner that she had heard of before. It was small, cheap, and pretty disgusting overall. Even with this, she's no liar when she says she did apply for a waitress job and got turned down. _That_ was a self esteem boost.

Azzy peered in and noticed a girl sitting on her own and frequently checking her phone. The Girl had such a rich sadness painted on her expressions. 

She had such a pretty face, too. The sadness was overpowering her.

Azzy began to feel a little sad as well, until she noticed the pitying looks of everyone else in the restaurant. Azzy was only there for a short period of time and already knew the Girl had been stood up, imagine what these people were thinking.

Imagine how it made the Girl feel with all those people staring at her.

She probably would die of embarrassment. Azzy knows she would if she was in that scenario. Besides, none of those couples are experiencing what the Girl is, they _have_ their significant others with them. Why would they think she needs their pity?

Then, Azzy got an idea. It was stupid, it probably wouldn't work - but Azzy wasn't the kind of person to turn her back on an idea that had already manifested itself.

She got out her phone and texted Arashi.

_'Hey, different plans. There's a sad girl in a restaurant. I have a duty to fulfill.'_

Arashi responded fairly quickly. _'Mhm. And how pretty is this girl that you are replacing me with?_ '

Azzy glanced back up to the Girl and grinned to herself. _'She broke my scale.'_

_'You never cease to amaze me with your level of craziness. Okay, I'm dropping off your car at your apartment and then going home. Remember not to get mugged or stabbed.'_

Azzy rolled her eyes. _'Yes mom, and I'll also remember to brush my teeth tonight and not to stay up past 9.'_

_'Look at that, my baby's all grown up! I might just cry. Have fun on your date!'_

Azzy chuckled and then slid her phone back into her pocket. This couldn't be too hard, could it?

She rubbed her palms on her pants and turned to look back up at the Girl. Her foot was restlessly twitching, and she was twiddling her thumbs. 

Azzy took a deep breath and walked into the diner.

"Hi, can I get you a table?" a receptionist asked, a fake smile on her face.

"Uh, no, I'm actually here with someone-" Azzy coughed as she stared towards the Girl. Without the tint of the window, she could truly see the amount of heartbreak on her face.

It made Azzy...angry. It made her disgusted. Who would ever think to be the cause of that look? Who the hell would stand a girl like _her_ up?

Fake-Smile said something Azzy didn't catch, so Azzy just nodded and continued to stare at the Girl. She needed to move at the right time...but what time was the right time?

Her chest tightened. It was probably something Azzy wouldn't admit in a thousand years, but she was nervous. What if this went horribly wrong?

A waitress came to the Girl's table and Azzy could barely hear what the two were talking about. She moved a tiny bit closer, and could start to pick up bits and pieces of what the waitress was saying.

"...isn't coming. Sorry, sweetie."

The Girl started to open her mouth and Azzy knew she had to move fast. This was her chance!

She slid into the seat opposite of the Girl and flinched slightly at the collision. "N-no, actually, I'm uh...I'm right here!" She could feel herself outwardly cringing at herself. Her voice was an octave above what it normally was, she was stuttering like an idiot, and the Girl looked completely confused. Azzy never got this nervous! "I, uh, I'm so sorry I'm late...dear." _Dear?!_ She could cry. "Traffic. Yep. Traffic. We'll...uh...take a menu?"

She groaned inwardly. Way to be smooth, Azzy. The Girl showed no signs of wanting Azzy to go away, though. It could only go uphill from here.

\--

**Bonus Scene: Grocery Shopping!**

"Why are we here?" the Girl - Burd, as Azzy formally named her - asked curiously as they stepped into the store. 

"Like I said, I need to pick up a few things," Azzy answered indifferently, moving towards the refrigerated aisle. She picked up two cartons of eggs and started towards the self-checkout. 

Suddenly, it all seemed to click for Burd. "Oh god, is this why you needed his address?" she whisper-shouted, running to Azzy's side. "You're _egging_ his house?!"

"No," Azzy checked out the two egg cartons and swiped her card, " _we're_ egging his house. Now let's go!"

"Azzy!" Burd hissed, running to catch up with her. "If we get arrested, I'm blaming you."

"Aw, c'mon. Jail can't be _that_ bad," Azzy answered with a smirk, playfully poking Burd in the side. "You worry too much."

Azzy's phone buzzed in her pocket and she opened it up. A text from Arashi - what a joy. This girl just won't leave her alone.

_'Just checking in to make sure you're not dead. If you are dead, though, I want your car.'_

Azzy outwardly let out an exasperated groan and typed back a quick reply. _'How sweet, I'll remember that the next time I'm writing my will. Things are going perfectly, by the way.'_

"Who's that?" Burd asked quietly beside Azzy, craning her neck curiously to look at the phone.

Azzy smiled and put her phone back in her pocket. "A good friend of mine," she answered. "Now, shall we?" She extended an arm to Burd.

Burd giggled and locked their arms together, holding them tightly to her side as they walked out of the store. 

"I guess so."


End file.
